This invention relates to devices for beach blankets for deploying on a beach surface and to inhibit the encroachment of sand on the beach blanket. The new beach blanket assembly maintains a beach blanket in an extended condition and includes a barrier to sand encroachment.
The general method of covering an area at a sand beach may be to lay a towel or blanket on the sand. Use of these elements in a beach environment may result in a blanket being moved by wind or other factors and in sand accumulating on a blanket surface. Various devices and assemblies may be known for staking a blanket to a beach surface, using bumper tubular devices that may be air filled or have foam material at the peripheral edge of a blanket, and creating pockets in a blanket for inserting sand to maintain a blanket position on a beach.
Some of these devices and methods may maintain a blanket in position and inhibit the encroachment of sand. However, use of bumpers may create considerable bulk for transport and additional work to deploy a blanket, particularly if stakes may also be involved in deployment. While stakes alone may be known for use with a blanket and one pair of opposed sides may be held in an upturned position by for example clothes-pins, this may not be a reliable system for prevention of sand encroachment on a blanket.
Use of pockets in blankets may be known for blankets used in a beach environment. These pockets may generally be formed in a blanket such that they would be horizontally positioned when a blanket may be laid on a beach. The pockets may be useable for storage of personal items. It may be advantages to have pockets formed in what become side walls of a blanket when it is deployed on a sandy beach.